


Tonight We Belong Together

by Monisse



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monisse/pseuds/Monisse
Summary: It was a good excuse as any other to invite him upstairs into her apartment to lend him the book he mentioned during dinner, and perhaps get something else that she had been craving for quite a while.
Relationships: Jordan Alexander/T. C. Callahan
Kudos: 11





	Tonight We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> There are some new story ideas in me after all. Please, enjoy!

The books on the shelf were organized by specialty, then color and size, in that particular order, and her index finger brushed lightly over their spines until it reached the intended one. Jordan pulled the heavy book out and carried it to the side of the room where he stood expectantly.

"Here, I hope it's of use to you." she said extending the book in his direction.

It was a good excuse as any other to invite him upstairs to her apartment to lend him the book he mentioned during dinner, and perhaps get something else that she had been craving for quite a while.

They had gone out a few times before. First the one drink that turned into many more, accompanied by flowing conversation well into the night, resulting in a string of contagious yawns the next morning during rounds. Coffee and pancakes at the end of every shift became a regular event, regardless of the hour. T.C. swore the dark liquid and the soft cake were the only medicine they would ever need, so they drunk and ate copious amounts of it together. And although Jordan had intended to play casual, not revealing that she had noticed him before saving his life at the fire, his easy-going manner had disarmed her fairly quickly. Her resolution had been no match for the laughter and banter that was always present in equal measure between them.

They finally had dinner tonight, like he wanted all along, and his company was so easy to enjoy that she did not want the night to end like the others before with only a kiss, a silent promise of more, though never fulfilled.

"I'm sure it will be." T.C. held the book with one hand, but she had yet to let it go from her end.

The absentminded grip Jordan had on the book was so strong that when he tugged hard on it, her body went along with the movement, her gasp was barely audible. Their sudden closeness became a distraction when her green eyes met his, intensely dark in the dimly lit room. Her eyes moved along the sharp angles of his handsome face and landed on thin lips, which were curled in a smug grin.

Jordan was ready when T.C. leaned in, surpassed their height difference, and covered her lips with his. There was no tentativeness in this kiss, in sharp contrast to their first, but he moved slowly anyway, probing with his tongue, tasting her at his own pace. However, she needed far more than that and made sure to convey it by letting go of the book, reaching for his face and forcefully deepening the kiss. The pace changed and they went on with abandon.

He threw the book to the side and it hit the floor with a loud thud that went unnoticed by them. His free hands traveled down her tights, picked her up effortlessly and made her legs wrap around him.

“Bedroom, now…” Jordan was breathless by then, but was able to point back towards the general direction of the corridor.

T.C. moved blindly through the apartment, still carrying her, while she gave directions between sloppy kisses.

The bedroom was nearly dark and the only light came from the street lamps outside, bathing the room in a blue light devoured by shadows. He placed Jordan in the middle of the bed and his weight pressed her to the mattress in a delicious manner. Jordan pulled his shirt first, successfully taking out the garment without tearing it apart in the rush, then moved swiftly to his jeans and felt how ready he already was when her fingers slid the zipper down. Once he was completely naked, Jordan admired the smoothness of his skin with the tip of her fingers as they designed random patterns on his chest.

“Not fair.” T.C. said while grabbing her wandering hands, which were aiming low towards his crotch. “Your turn.”

Prompted by his words, Jordan discarded the clothes herself, only allowing him the pleasure of taking off her underwear. Which he did, with playful reverence and painfully slow, much to her exasperation.

Her heart beat so wildly that she was sure he would be able to hear. His eyes followed the rise and fall of her bare breasts while she breathed heavily, as if mesmerized by them. Without warning, his mouth latched onto one nipple and sucked hard. Jordan gasped at first, but it soon melted into a long moan as his tongue soothed the sensitive spot he just assaulted. The warmth of his mouth was more than welcomed when he moved to the other breast that had remained exposed to the cold air of the night.

With his mouth still firmly attached to one nipple, his right hand moved down her body to where her legs met and the light touch of his fingers silently begged for permission.

She let her legs spread and T.C. took the invitation readily. His hand descended towards where wetness and the wild beating of her heart seemed to reside and she felt his fingers disappear inside her. They moved in and out expertly, while his thumb brushed over her clit in circles that sent shockwaves throughout the rest of her body. It crossed her mind briefly that he was exceptionally skilled with his hands, far beyond the mundane purpose of medicine.

A flash of disappointment interrupted her pleasure fogged musings when she felt the absence of his hand. It did not last long as he replaced it with his mouth soon after. Jordan wondered when he had moved, for she had been far too distracted to notice.

Her tights framed his dark-haired head and he maneuvered her right leg over his shoulder with ease. T.C. drove his tongue along the sensitive skin there and sucked on her clit, his short beard adding a tickling sensation to his movements.

Her face was bright red, she could tell, as he licked and sucked with an eagerness that told her he was enjoying himself as much as she was. Jordan moaned loud, without regard for her roommate or the neighbors, and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, which he didn't seem to mind for he went on tirelessly for as long as she needed. But Jordan didn't need long, not this time, and she began trembling under his mouth. Strong waves of pleasure traveled upwards, washed over her body again and again, and she rose her hips from the bed to get even closer to his mouth.

Once it finally subsided, she was left panting, eyes shut, lower lip captured by her teeth and his head firmly locked between her tights.

He was only able to remove himself when her grip relaxed and she watched with clouded eyes as he fumbled with the clothes on the floor in search of something. T.C. made a grunt of success when he apparently found what he was looking for. In the dim light she saw him tear a square foil and reached forward to help him with the condom.

Jordan rested her hands on his cheeks, placed a tender kiss on his lips and let her body fall back to the mattress again, pulling him along.

Safely locked in the cradle of her legs he slid deeply into her in one continuous move that left her breathless. T.C. rested his forehead against hers for a moment until she pushed her hips eagerly against him and he began to move. The cadence of his pace was slow at first but soon grew in urgency and need, making the headboard clash against the wall.

Her nails dug into the skin of his back, anchoring herself while he drove into her, over and over again, with powerful thrusts.

“Oh, Tee…” she moaned and the even shorter version of his name sounded sweet to her ears.

In reply, T.C. sought her lips in a languid kiss.

Her whole body was aflame it seemed, Jordan could feel him everywhere at once, in the way he thrust without restraint, in the hunger of his lips over the patches of skin he could reach and the way his hand pulled her hips closer to him.

With a small whimper, Jordan surrendered at last to a new wave of pleasure, far stronger than the previous one, seemingly burning everything in its path this time, reducing her to incoherent gasps and the ashes of their passion. He followed suit with a muffled grunt against her neck and their calls for each other rose in the night. T.C. collapsed on top of her, completely spent, and breathed a long sigh of relief while she stroked his head lovingly.

When the fog of pleasure faded some, he rolled to the side and pulled her along so she could rest her head on his chest.

“Do you mind if I stay the night?” the words were whispered with caution.

“Not at all, you're quite a comfortable pillow.” Jordan mumbled into his chest and received a chuckle in response.

She drifted off to sleep soon after, surrounded by his scent and his steady heartbeat beneath her ear.

\--~~--~~--

  
Her body woke up before her brain fully did. Her muscles were entirely relaxed in the warm cocoon of the covers and there was a faint buzz traveling at the very surface of her skin, as if every inch of her body, every nerve, had been awakened last night. The feel of a heavy arm around the waist was no cause for alarm to her still foggy mind, and the lips that were brushing tender kisses on her shoulder only made her melt further into a state of bliss.

"Jordan, wake up." a voice called, low and rough from sleep.

"Just a few more minutes." she mumbled and curled into herself, pulling the sheet over her head and sinking her face into the pillow underneath.

A peripheral part of her mind registered laughter coming from somewhere behind her but quickly deemed it irrelevant, preferring to fall back to sleep instead.

"We'll be late for rounds, Dr. Alexander." T.C. said with that Irish lilt involving the words in smooth inflections that she had grown so fond of.

That triggered both body and mind into a full state of alert, and she sprung up from the bed immediately.

"What?" she asked in alarm, her voice just as hoarse as her bed companion had been. The sheet pooled around her waist, leaving her breasts bare in the morning light that filtered through the curtains. Jordan felt no shame then, no imprinted instinct to cover herself as he stared at her.

"Would love to stay in bed with you all day but we both have to go." he said motioning to the clock on the nightstand, the red numbers accused their lateness and effectively ended the sense of peace that had covered the bedroom until then.

He got up, standing fully naked and clearly confident enough in himself.

An assault of unexpected intimacy took over her, frightening at first, for they barely knew each other apart from the superficial knowledge acquired on dates and as colleagues, but it somehow rapidly morphed into a familiarity that she could not explain as she watched him move around the small space, picking his clothes from wherever she had thrown them the previous night.

He eventually covered his body with them and a part of her, the one seldom unleashed, wondered if she could trade a day of work for a day in bed with him. Jordan would love that as well, though she did not say it out loud.

"I have to run to my apartment, get changed and pick up some things." he said, leaning down towards the bed and giving her a quick kiss. "I'll see you at the hospital."

T.C. was out the door before she could say anything in return. There was a smile on her lips when her head hit the pillow again, and Jordan allowed herself a few more minutes to bask in the warmth he left behind on the sheets, feeling entirely sated at last.


End file.
